


(you're a) bullet to the heart

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, M/M, Multi, Some Violence in later chapters, i can't write dialogue im sorry lmao, side jjp - Freeform, this is softer than i thought it would be for an assassin au lmfao, this is super self indulgent omg lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: When Jackson said that he’d die for Mark, he didn’t think that Mark would be the one pulling the trigger.[or alternatively, a markson mr and mrs smith au]
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	(you're a) bullet to the heart

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my third mr and mrs smith au lmao i might have a problem lol
> 
> i know absolutely nothing about weaponry/guns and fighting so everything is either made up or from google ok whatever suited the story lol the first chap doesn't really have a lot of violence/fighting but later chapters will have some 
> 
> and yes the title is from the song ok don’t @ me lol

Jackson strolls into a coffee shop after lunch one Tuesday, making sure his back holster is away from view. Unfortunately, he’s not here to relax and smell the coffee beans -he’s here on business. He smiles to the barista as he collects his change and looks at the glass along the counter that reflects the image of his target right back at him. 

His current target, a white collar conman that stole millions from his current sponsor, sits in the corner table of the shop, clacking away on his laptop, no doubt processing his embezzled funds on some offshore accounts. All Jackson needs to do is plant a tracker on him so that Jackson can take him out later tonight. 

There’s only a handful of tables left in the cafe, the booths taken by business men and women, the larger tables taken by frantic college students, the smaller ones taken by individual patrons. As Jackson waits for his coffee, he observes the people sitting around his target. There’s a woman talking loudly on her phone, two blushing teenagers playing footsie, and a man wearing a black hoodie typing away on his laptop. At first Jackson thinks he’s actually working until the man’s brow furrows and he clacks away at his keyboard, repeatedly pressing several keys. Ah, a gamer. 

Which -okay, Jackson can work with this one. All he needs is a decoy anyway. 

He takes a little longer than he should putting sugar in his coffee so that a group of highschoolers can steal the last few remaining tables and chairs. He takes his cup over to where the man in the hoodie is, pace steady and unhurried, and takes a quick glance at his target before he pauses right by the man’s table and turns to face him.

Oh.

Oh wow. 

If Jackson wasn’t as trained as he is, he would have dropped his mug. 

“Um,” Jackson stutters. “Everywhere else is full. Is it okay if I sit here?” He asks, gesturing at the seat in front of the man. 

The man smiles slightly -just a twitch of his lip up and draws his legs back from where he had them completely stretched out, turning quickly back to his screen. “Sure, go ahead.” 

“Thanks,” he replies, taking a seat and nodding his thanks again as he sits down. He pulls out his phone so as not to seem like he’s creeping on the unnecessarily pretty gamer guy. Jackson sighs internally. If only he wasn’t in the middle of a hit…

Jackson can’t help himself though, the man in front of him is distractingly pretty. He can’t help how his eyes keep flicking back up from his phone to stare at him discreetly. Or well, what Jackson thought was discreetly before the man meets his eyes the third time Jackson glances up with a raised brow. 

Jackson smiles sheepishly at being caught, taking a sip of his coffee and not turning away. The man huffs in amusement - probably can’t believe that Jackson is actually that brazen - before he jerks his eyes quickly to his laptop screen and curses as his fingers fly over the keys, leaning back with a groan after a few moments. 

“How’s it going?” Jackson asks, nodding to the laptop after the man takes a long swallow of his own drink, blowing his bangs off his forehead in frustration.

The man huffs. “I need to find a new league.” 

“This one not supporting you?” 

“Not how I want.” The man shrugs. 

“Their loss.” 

“Yeah? How would you know? Do you game?” The man sits up and leans slightly forward.

“Esports aren’t my thing, but it’s just a feeling.”

“A feeling, huh?” The man stares at him for a few seconds before his face smoothes out into a more welcoming expression. “Mark,” he introduces. 

“Jackson,” Jackson replies in turn. Mark smiles at him. 

Jackson feels himself smile back but doesn’t try to stop the grin from spreading across his face. He doesn’t get a lot of genuine social interaction so the man in front of him is the first breath of fresh air after being inside for too long. They chat for a little while, talking of the weather, the drinks they ordered, their plans for the day. Jackson knows how to keep a conversation going but he finds that he doesn’t have to use his usual conversation fluff with Mark. After all the debriefings and target-stalking he’s been doing, it’s admittedly nice to be treated like a normal person (and not yelled at thru his comms by Bambam or Jaebum). 

This doesn’t mean he forgets about his target though. And so, when Jackson’s target has clearly finished his afternoon coffee while moving his funds under the guise of aimless browsing, Jackson gestures widely with his arms as he’s talking to Mark, purposefully hitting his half full cup of coffee onto the table and the floor right in front of his target. It’s not enough to splash on anything more than his shoes, but it does get him to do what Jackson was aiming for: to stop. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Jackson says, standing quickly from his seat and grabbing a few napkins from the dispenser on the table and mopping up the mess on the floor and the man’s shoes, slipping a small tracker into the man’s bag with a slight of hand. “I’m so sorry again! I didn’t mean to do that -I didn’t get anything on you did I?” 

The man smiles at him, most likely still high off his offshore transfers. “No, you’re fine. Nothing a simple wipe won’t cover. Thank you though! I’m sorry for interrupting,” he says, nodding his head towards Mark, who also bent down to help wipe up some of the spill before one of the staff came over with a large rag. 

Jackson’s target leaves and that’s when Jackson notices he’s spilled some of his drink on Mark’s phone as well. He quickly collects more napkins to dab at it. “Sorry,” he apologizes, rubbing the back of his neck when he’s sure it’s mostly dry. “Got a little excited there.” 

“It’s fine,” Mark reassures him. “I’ve been wanting to get a new phone for a while and you just gave me the perfect excuse.”

“Oh,” Jackson stands up straight and strikes a dramatically arrogant and self-important pose. “Well you’re welcome then.” 

Mark rolls his eyes, but the corners of his mouth are twitching up. “Thank you.”

Mark glances at his watch and bites his lip. The way he shifts and glances at Jackson quickly before gazing at his laptop signals to Jackson he has to leave. Jackson tries not to get too disappointed, but alas, he also has to prepare for tonight. He stands up first. 

“So, uh it was nice talking with you Mark. Thanks for letting me sit at your table and sorry again about your phone.” Jackson smiles at him, a little softer than the excitable puppy energy from before. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Mark waves off, phone in hand. He unlocks it and hands it to Jackson before Jackson can walk away. Mark’s eyebrow is raised, looking at him like he’s challenging Jackson to say something. Jackson smirks at him when he sees the ‘create new contact’ screen opening, although it widens out into a smile when he hands it back. 

Jackson notices it’s gotten a little chillier then when he exits the cafe, but he’s too warmed up to care.

-

Jackson sets down the security guard he just knocked out onto the floor silently. He scans his surroundings before he makes his way out of the greeting room. Jackson turns the corner, walking down the hallway towards the room his target is supposed to be in, taking care to lightly step in case there are any creaky floor boards. He presses his back against the wall beside the office door, testing the knob gently to avoid detection. It’s unlocked. 

Jackson frowns and pushes the door open silently, gun raised. The room is empty. He walks around, quickly checking corners and places that could be used to hide, taking in the empty seat and still brightly lit up computer screen. 

Jackson pauses in his search and moves towards the desk again. He kicks the spinning office chair aside and exhales forcefully when his target is revealed, slumped down on the floor under his desk. 

Jackson kicks at him, but he remains still. After a moment that confirms he isn’t moving, Jackson leans down to check for breathing and a pulse. The skin of his target’s neck that Jackson touches feels a little cooler than normal -he’s been dead for a little while then. He shifts the target’s head a little and spies a red mark of injection near one of his carotid arteries. 

Jackson curses to himself, that’s a few hundred thousand dollars he’s just missed out on because he was too slow. All that time trailing and getting information on the mark - absolutely fucking wasted. 

He curses again under his breath as he makes his way out of the fortified town house. If he weren’t as trained as he is, he would have been stomping his feet down the stairs of the back exit. He’s in the alley behind the building when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He quickly scans left and right before he takes his phone from his pocket to check his notifications, half expecting Youngjae to be spamming the group chat with photos of his new dog, Coco. 

**> hey  
>it’s mark**

Suddenly, Jackson’s night isn’t completely wasted anymore. He walks until he hits a main city street and blends right into the night crowd, making his way back to the garage where he parked his car. He doesn’t hesitate to put in an earbud and hits the call button. 

“Hey!”

“Hi!”

-

Jackson stops counting how many dates they have. There’s too many to count now, too many smiles and laughs they’ve shared as they get some brunch or walk around the shopping districts. 

Jackson tells himself that it’s too soon, that he’s falling too fast, that getting this attached is a terrible idea. 

And then, after a long day of scouting in the rain, chilled to the bone despite his layers, he walks into the small restaurant he and Mark decided to try for tonight. Mark waves him over to the corner booth he’s seated in, steaming hot food already set in front of him. Mark scoots over and pats the seat down next to him, huddling close and pouring out a cup of tea. Mark passes over a pair of chopsticks, a bowl of ramen covered in the extra cheese and moves a plate of vegetables Jackson likes closer to his side of the table. 

Mark doesn’t say anything to him as he turns back to his own food, but Jackson admits that he wouldn’t have heard anything he said anyway with the way his heart is thudding in his ears. Mark looks at him questioningly when he doesn’t start eating right away, slurping up the noodles from his chopsticks. Jackson just shakes his head and smiles at him, something soft and small and real. He moves so that they’re touching from hip to ankle and begins to eat.

-

_“You’re going to what?!”_ Jaebum doesn’t even care the water he was drinking ends up mostly on his shirt - they’re sweating already and he’s too surprised to give a fuck. “Excuse me, repeat that?!”

“I’m proposing to Mark.”

“You’ve barely known the guy a year!”

“Yeah and I’m gonna marry him.” 

Jackson continues to punch the punch bag in front of him, acting like he didn’t just make Jaebum’s head explode. 

“Why are you even complaining? You like Mark… _and_ Jinyoung.” Jackson wiggles his eyebrows at him.

Jaebum scowls at him. “That’s not the point.” 

Jaebum opens and closes his mouth a few times before he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, making a face at his wet shirt. “Don’t you think you’re going a little fast?” 

“Jaebum, it’s gonna work out. Will it be hard with my job? Of course it will, but it’ll be worth it. Besides, I have you guys to help me.” Jackson punches him in the arm gently. “Trust me. I know what I’m doing and I know what I want - who I want.”

“And that’s Mark?”

“And that’s Mark,” Jackson agrees, smile turning into a smirk as he flings an arm around Jaebum’s shoulders. “Now enough about me and my relationship, let’s talk about yours. Or rather, lack of -OW!.” 

-

Mark and Jackson get married in the fall. For how quickly it was put together, their wedding is decently large. Mark had his family come from all over the USA and Taiwan filling up his wedding section. Jackson, while not having as much family as Mark, had many friends he collected over the years in his. 

Mark had fretted a little about the expenses, knowing that some of the vendors were overcharging because of their hurried schedule, but Jackson kissed his worries away and didn’t even think about moving a few thousand dollars from his secret offshore accounts to fund the wedding of his dreams with the man of his dreams. Just because Mark doesn’t know what Jackson does for an actual living doesn’t mean Jackson can’t spoil him and give him everything he wants for his soon to be husband. 

Jackson feels himself smile silly when he thinks that. _Husband._

For all that Jaebum had said to him before, he’s also the first one to stand up in the reception, even beating out Bambam to give a highly embarrassing heartfelt speech. He toasts to Jackson and Mark, smirk relaxing into a grin and Jackson knows he’s going to start crying again in T minus five seconds. Jackson never thought he’d ever get married - his job making him too hard, too guarded too dangerous. 

But now, Jackson is surrounded by family and friends, wishes of congratulations yelled into the air with Mark giggling and grinning in the seat next to him. Jackson has never been happier. 

-

Jackson doesn’t look up when Jaebum slams a stack of files on his desk until he’s finished texting Mark. He knows his priorities, okay?

**> markie-pooh!  
> good morning!!  
>im sorry i had to go to work so early :(((  
>i left you breakfast in the microwave! eat all of it ok!  
>i love you <3333**

“Jackson!” 

“Wait!” he says, finger tapping aggressively at the heart on his emoji keyboard. When feels like enough are populating the message, he clicks send and finally looks up. 

“Okay, what?” 

“We have a new-”

_Ping!_

Jackson looks back down at his phone and sees that Mark replied back to him with a single kissy face emoji. Three blissful years of marriage and it still makes his heart flutter and swoon more than it really should. He grins at his phone like a maniac and sends over more hearts than in the last message. 

“Jackson!” 

“Hold on! This is important!” Jackson exclaims, sending one last block of rainbow hearts before he puts his phone down. “Okay, I’m ready what’s up.”

Jaebum looks like he wants to stab Jackson but sighs out of his nose forcefully when he decides that would be more trouble than it’s worth. 

“I’ll wait for Jae and Bam to get here but the Boss gave us a new target.” 

-

Mark chews up the rice and eggs Jackson left for him when his laptop pings with a video notification from Jinyoung. He accepts the call, still chewing.

“What’s up?”

“Can you please not talk with your mouth full, hyung? That’s disgusting.” Jinyoung makes a face before it smoothes out and his expression gets a little more serious. 

“I’m sending you some files for a new target, they should be downloading now.” 

“Cool,” Mark replies, staring at this phone and trying not to smile at all the heart emojis Jackson texted back at him. He sends back a single kissy face emoji and gets a bunch of heart and heart eyes in return. Mark grins at his screen.

“Can you please stop texting your husband for like two seconds please?” Jinyoung rolls his eyes. 

“At least I have a husband,” Mark says, mouth re-stuffed with food and eyes still on his phone. His lips twitch up when he hears Yugyeom’s amused squawk in the background of Jinyoung’s video feed. 

“Do you want this debrief or not?” 

Mark smiles once more to his message screen filled with hearts, before he pushes his shoulders back straightens up. “What do you have for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe the last markson fic i posted was in 2019 welp lol
> 
> more got7 members will have lines later on i swear haha ch1 is really just for setting everything up lol thanks for reading! 
> 
> also pls dont hit on random people sitting in cafes i just needed them to meet somehow ok lol


End file.
